A través de la cámara
by dina96valee2
Summary: Una boda es lo más hermoso que una mujer sueña vivir, ¿No es así Lucy? Sin embargo, un matrimonio sin amor no es más que una farsa, tarde o temprano algo acabará mal. En tres horas el cuento de hada que Lucy vivía, cayó frente a sus ojos. Espera un momento no todo esta perdido, cierto fotógrafo esta contigo... "¡Arruinemos su vida!"
1. Chapter 1: La Boda

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí una nueva historia, colaboración de ReinoInquieto que me la cedió. **

"_Habla por teléfono"_

_**Está pensando…**_

POV: Por el Personaje.

Narracion normal

*O*O*O*O Cambio de escena.

Declaración: Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Hiro Mashima, la historia es Original de ReinoInquieto ¡Evitemos el Plagio!

Sin más que decir:…

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Era la más cruda realidad que esperó alguna vez vivir. Frente a ella estaba ese hermoso vestido que luciría mejor en una mujer enamorada y que realmente buscará una boda, no ella. Pese a no estar enamorada, la traición dolía en lo profundo de su ser, de sus brazos se escapaban los sollozos, de sus ojos, lagrimas de dolor, ¿Cómo era posible que las cosas que no se esperan, pasen? Porqué el destino era casualmente maldito, al destino le gustaba jugar, jugar con la gente.

_ ¿Por qué no pudo decirme que no quería estar conmigo? Pero frente a frente… a la cara_ preguntó tranquilamente llorando en el regazo de su amiga.

_ Lu-chan… él no te merece… eres demasiado mujer para él_ dijo su amiga, acariciando su cabeza.

_ No es verdad… Después de todo, después de todo no está aquí ¿O sí? Maldito… Y yo que quería pasar el resto de mis días con ese tipo…

_ Don't cry, él no merece siquiera que estés preocupada.

_ Levy-chan… No fue capaz de decírmelo… Mañana es la boda, supuestamente el día más feliz de mi vida…

_ Está bien, te dejaré sola un momento… desahógate_ dijo dulcemente.

Levy McGarden, en toda su vida fue considerada un genio, brillante para todas las materias, las mejores calificaciones de su clase, y exactamente detrás de ella, su mejor amiga, Lucy, con un promedio envidiable, con notas impecables ambas. Levy siempre había tenido una contextura pequeña, y siempre había sido muy madura.

_ ¿Cómo esta?_ preguntó alguien desde las sombras del salón.

_ ¿Cómo crees? Esta mal… Pésimo_ dijo enojada.

El departamento era espacioso, una cocina americana, un enorme salón-comedor, muebles hermosos, dos habitaciones y un baño. Los sillones eran de color negro, y tenía una hermosa vista a la ciudad. Levy estaba sentada frente al muchacho que seguía tan callado como al principió, sin muchas más pertenencias visibles que un pequeño bolso acolchonado, seguramente para la cámara que traía colgada al cuello.

_ Yo no sabía que Loke estaría en ese parque… No la hubiera llevado a presenciar tamaño espectáculo_ dijo sinceramente.

_ No te preocupes Natsu, esto no es tu culpa. Fue mejor que hubiera ocurrido ahora que después de la boda, después sería irremediable_ suspiró.

_ ¡Diablos!_ dijo pegándole a un cojín_ Ese maldito…

_ Realmente las pagará muy caro.

Natsu Dragneel, 26 años. Aunque se graduó con las peores notas en la universidad, al cabo de 4 años terminó la carrera de fotografía. La carrera en si traía incluida idiomas, por lo que el Dragneel tenía doble titulo, pero para que le validaran ramos, debió tomar unos cursos en Lengua Romance, al igual que Loke, allí se conocieron.

_ ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Tengo que cancelar todas las invitaciones, avisar a los padres de ambos, cancelar con la iglesia y también la pastelería… ¿Crees que podamos comer miles de queques entre los tres?

_ Esto no se quedará así.

El cuento de hada que Lucy Heartphilia había estado viviendo, se había ido por el desagüe en 180 minutos.

-Flash Back-

Lucy Heartphilia estaba lista para salir con su novio, estaban a un día de casarse y aún debían escoger una casa en donde vivir, las parejas deben vivir solos para construir una buena relación, más aún, cuando ambos eran personas ocupadas y serias.

No era por jactarse, pero había estudiado astro-física, y era reconocida como genio de la generación, además de un bombón infartan-ante. 25 años, en ese preciso momento tenía 25 años, la edad promedio para casarse, pero antes, debía encontrar a la persona correcta.

El novio, Loke de León, tenía 28 años, licenciado de Literatura y Letras, con varias especializaciones en Idiomas, era conocido pues aparecía en varios programas de televisión, en la radio y en periódicos, sin mencionar que tenía una gran suerte con las mujeres; muchas chicas habían caído a sus pies, Lucy creyó ser diferente. No le amaba, pero no podía quedarse toda la vida soltera.

Loke era la pareja perfecta para ella. Había estudiado una carrera tradicional, Literatura, a su padre no le agradaba mucho, pero no le desagradaba, eso era bueno. Cuando estaba con Loke, era igual que estar en su casa, en la casa en la que vivió 18 años, en esa fría y enorme casa, él de fachada impecable, y ella de traje de noche.

La pareja perfecta. Ambos amigos de las personas en altas cúspides. Ambos eran grandes amigos, y se querían bastante, ninguno se amaba, pero el otro era perfecto como esposo en la realidad que Vivian.

Pese a que no se amaban, se casarían, y pese a que jamás ninguno había sentido ninguna fuerza de atracción más que una simple amistad por el otro, se serian fieles, se harían novios completos, seguramente pronto al mundo traerían un niño, para que el enfermo padre de la rubia pudiera tener un nieto sucesor. Tener un hijo era el sueño de Loke.

¡Tenía una vida planeada antes de que pudiera decir "No"! Sería tan bueno… Tan hermosa su vida… Exactamente como se la habían planeado.

_ ¿Hola, Loke?_ preguntó a través del teléfono que sonaba en su bolsa.

__ Hola Lucy, verás, no podré pasarte a recoger… Salió algo de última hora, lo siento de verás, ¡Pero esas casas no se moverán de allí!_ _dijo en un tono gracioso, tanto que supo que reía__ Cuídate Lucy._

_ Si, tu también_ y al escuchar el sonido de ausencia, supo que Loke había colgado.

¿Qué hacer? Estaba vestida para salir, tenía todas sus cosas en la bolsa, ya le había avisado a Levy que no quedaría con ella para verificar que todo estuviera listo, para "El día más feliz de su vida", nótese la ironía.

Se sentó en el sillón, por primera vez, tenía tiempo para ser ella. Dormitaba, _"Te casarás, serás feliz al lado de un amigo muy querido, no, al lado de tu pronto esposo… Al lado de… Loke, te quedarás para siempre con él, tendrás a sus hijos… Tu padre será feliz Lucy Heartphilia, y tu vida no cambiará mucho de lo que hace un tiempo era a lo que será… No tendrás derecho a reclamar ¡Pero los demás serán felices! Haz hecho lo que querían que hicieras, como siempre" _Abrió de golpe los ojos, posó su vista en una imagen de la virgen con el niño en brazos, más que una figura religiosa, era una abstracción.

_ Tú eres mujer también… Ayúdame.

Aunque sus melancolías no alcanzarían a durar mucho, alguien llamando a su puerta, el timbre que ella había escogido, y que su padre había encontrado curioso, su departamento, le gustaba estar allí, porque era suyo, allí era Lucy, nadie más que ella misma.

_ ¿Hola?_ dijo al abrir la puerta.

_ Lo siento… Soy el fotógrafo, no he podido llegar antes, tomo la responsabilidad por ello, Soy Natsu Dragneel_ dijo finalmente sonriendo.

_ Emmm Hola… Soy Lucy Heartphilia_ dijo ella amablemente sonriendo.

_ ¡La novia!_ gritó emocionado, regalándole un apretón de manos_ Felicidades.

Fue solo un momento, pero algo extraño sintió al tocar su mano…

_ Gracias. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?_ dijo un poco nerviosa.

_ Verá, señora…

_ Señorita, aún no me he casado_ dijo con un tono de molestia.

_ Verá, señorita, debo hacer las tomas para las fotografías que se sacaran en, si mal no recuerdo, ¿El parque? Sé que se prueba unos días antes, pero realmente no pude llegar para el tiempo acordado_ dijo muy relajado.

_ Bien, hágalo_ dijo cortésmente, sin entender.

_ Debo sacarla con los novios_ recalcó la última palabra.

_ Ah…_ dijo triste, pero no dio apertura para que el desconocido se diera cuenta_ Llamaré a Loke.

Realmente lo llamó, su celular color plata marcó alrededor de 2 segundos, pero no hubo respuesta más que de la contestadora: _"Soy Loke, en este momento no puedo atenderte, pero déjame tu mensaje y luego te llamo ¡pip!" _Realmente no estaba para ella en ese preciso momento, y no es como si hubiera estado en otras situaciones.

_ Vamos, Loke no vendrá_ dijo tomando un abrigo y saliendo rápidamente, tomando la delantera al fotógrafo que la miró con bastante curiosidad.

_ He visto novias más felices_ dijo al ver su espalda casi desaparecer, miró hacia atrás, la puerta impecable del departamento_ Y novios más comprometidos.

_ ¿Dragneel-san, viene?_ dijo mirándole curiosamente, no había escuchado lo que el peli rosa quiso decir.

_ Si…_ las palabras ya no le saldrían de la boca.

El parque era un lugar hermoso, aún más en esa época del año, era primavera, pronto seria verano, los niños paseaban en sus bicicletas, y entre ellos jugaban, aunque los más pequeños eran llevados de la mano de sus padres, y a la vez, los adultos mantenían enormes sonrisas en sus rostros. Lucy era consciente de ello. También había grupos de adolescentes reunidos riendo, haciendo bromas, sobre todo, novios, los novios en esa época del año era lo más común, que bien se veían al sonreír, en esa edad, la vida es muy fácil y aún les queda mucho camino, pero se sienten revolucionarios en la lucha.

Para Natsu, fueron los 15 minutos más largos de toda su vida, es decir, debió concentrarse y parecer muy profesional con la novia que nunca sonreía en las imágenes _"Definitivamente, he visto novias más felices" _Pensaba cada vez que admiraba la hermosa, pero ausente mirada de la chica que tenía delante. Al no conocerse, no demoraron mucho tiempo en tener todo preparado. Finalmente, Natsu no tenía bien claro que hacer, había viajado desde otro país para tomar esas fotos de prueba, y aún le quedaban 4 GB que llenar, pero Lucy insistía que ya estaba bien de fotos para la boda. Afortunadamente Loke era quien había pagado sus pasajes de Ida y Regreso, además de lo que le pagaría por su trabajo, después de todo, tenía su sueldo asegurado por un contrato, lloviera, tronara, e incluso si no hubiera boda, de todas formas le pagarían.

Lucy se sentó en una banca, no podía decir que estaba cansada, pero tenía la mirada distante.

_ ¡Cha cha!_dijo Natsu regalándole un helado de fresa.

_ Gracias_ dijo sonriendo, por primera vez en todo ese rato, sincera.

_ Hay algo que me ha estado molestando desde que la conocí, Lucy-san

_ Solo Lucy, por favor, cuénteme, ¿Qué es?

_ Natsu, me llamo Natsu, bien… Es que por lo general cuando las parejas me piden que tome fotografías para las bodas… Las novias siempre se ven muy felices, siempre sonríen. ¿No quieres casarte, verdad?

Esas palabras, acompañadas por la sonrisa amable de esa persona, le hiso sorprenderse. Ella no quería casarse, no, odiaba la idea que Loke fuera quien la esperara en el final del pasillo ¿Pasar toda su vida con él? No, era imposible que eso resultara. Un matrimonio sin amor no es más que una farsa. _"No quiero casarme…" _Al darse cuenta, por muy obvio que fuera, de ese simple hecho, bajó la cabeza, y comenzó a llorar.

_ ¡A-ah! No llores, ¡Verás que todo está bien!_ colocó las rodillas en el suelo, encorvó la espalda y agachó la cabeza_ ¡Perdóname por favor!

Lo último lo gritó, llamando la atención de todos en ese lado del parque, inmediatamente se ganaron la mirada curiosa de muchas personas a su alrededor, aunque Lucy no levantó la cabeza, y mucho menos apartó las manos de su rostro, Natsu se levantó y fulminó a todos con la mirada, diciéndoles claramente _"¡Métanse en sus propios asuntos!" _ Cuando por fin Natsu sintió que Lucy dejaba de llorar, puso una mano sobre su cabeza.

_ Vamos_ dijo sonriendo, al tomar su mano.

_ A-hh ¿Dónde…?_ dijo sorprendida, le estaba jalando de la mano.

_ ¡Ya verás! Es una sorpresa, aunque tenemos que hacer una parada primero_ dijo feliz, ella se dejó.

El peli rosado la tenia de la mano, jalándola por todas partes, y, ella sintió su cálida piel, muy cálida, una mano grande que le hacía sentir segura… ¿Por qué? Era una extraña sensación que él no se había parado a fijar, pero que ella había descubierto. Tomada de la mano de un extraño encontró la amabilidad ¿Por qué era tan diferente?

_ Loke tiene las manos frías_ dijo corriendo tras el muchacho que se detuvo asombrado.

_ ¡Oh, lo siento!_ dijo soltando la pequeñita mano que había agarrado impulsivamente, y sonriendo nervioso_ Si nos viera alguien, seguramente creería que quiero robarme a la novia.

Siguieron andando, pero ahora en una dirección diferente al parque. Y Natsu sabía bien hacia dónde ir, Lucy no sabía por qué le seguía.

_ ¡Necesitamos pasteles! Muchos pasteles_ dijo de pronto entrando en una pastelería.

_ Pe-pero ¿Para qué?_ dijo pagando lo que llevaba el peli rosado en los brazos.

_ ¡Por qué dónde vamos, los necesitaremos!_ dijo corriendo con dos paquetes enormes llenos de pasteles, Lucy detrás suyo.

Y Llegaron a un edificio, dónde una enorme pared se alzaba frente a ellos, y esa pared tenía una pintura preciosa de una mujer de ojos azules y cabello negro que tenía abrazado a un niño, era un mural bastante curioso, esa persona parecía tener vida, parecía una mujer de verdad con un niño pequeño en brazos.

_ Este es el orfanato en dónde estuve de niño_ dijo suavemente sonriendo.

_ ¿Orfanato? ¿Para eso son los pasteles?_ preguntó extrañada.

_ ¡Sí! Mis actuales camaradas también salieron de este lugar_ dijo instándola a entrar.

Natsu la guió por los pasillos contándole todas las historias que cuando él era pequeño y hacía muchas cosas, tanto que llegaron a creerlo un rufián, sin embargo, ese rufián era alguien profesional y que podía vivir bien, un ejemplo para los demás niños.

_ Hola Mira-chan ¿Está el abuelo?_ el peli rosado le habló a una de las ayudantes de turno, una voluntaria hermosísima.

_ ¡Natsu! Valla, ¿Cuándo volviste?_ preguntó sorprendida y feliz.

_ Pues anoche, vengo por poco tiempo si_ dijo avergonzado.

_ Lo bueno es que te tomaste la molestia de venir. Lisanna hablaba como Loro de ti y Elfman no deja de repetir cuanto de "Hombre" se han hecho_ dijo sonriendo_ ¿Quién es ella?_ notó su presencia.

_ Es una amiga, se llama Lucy_ dijo empujándola al frente.

_ Ho-hola_ dijo algo avergonzada_ No puedo creer que tenga a una de las modelos más conocidas en frente. Es un placer.

_ Jajjajaja ¡Que graciosa! Soy…

_ ¡Mirajean Strauss! Un gusto, de verdad soy admiradora de tu trabajo, en persona eres más bella_ dijo haciendo muchas reverencias.

_ Pero si tú también eres muy guapa y adorable_ dijo sonriendo.

_ ¡¿Podemos ver al abuelo, si o no?!_ dijo impaciente el peli rosado.

_ Claro, está en su oficina_ dijo Mira yendo con unos niños.

Natsu dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa, sin temor alguno a que pudieran desaparecer, y jaló a Lucy nuevamente de la mano, por todo el lugar hasta llegar a una enorme puerta de madera con un vitral de la naturaleza. Natsu tragó duro, y Lucy supo que el peli rosado estaba nervioso, la soltó para tocar la puerta, y luego alguien les hiso pasar.

_ ¿Cómo estas, anciano?_ dijo hablándole a una silla dada vuelta.

_ Natsu…_ dijo sorprendido al darse vuelta un hombrecito_ En verdad eres tú muchacho… ¡Que hacen! Siéntense, siéntense_ lo quedó mirando embobado un rato, y luego prosiguió_ No te había visto en mucho tiempo, ¿Qué ha sido de ustedes? ¿Están bien?

_ Los tres salimos de la Universidad_ dijo suavemente_ Vivimos juntos y solventamos los gastos bien. Había venido antes, muchas veces, pero no… estabas y pensé… Pensé que te enojarías al verme.

_ ¿Enojarme?_ cruzó los brazos un momento_ ¡CLARO QUE SI! Malditos mocosos ¿Qué se han creído? Marcharse de un día a otro como cualquier criminal… ¡No tenías ni 12 años! ¿Qué se imaginaron? ¡Que la vida sería fácil!_ el anciano intentó calmarse un momento_ Pero… Estoy feliz de lo que me has contado.

_ Anciano…_ dijo feliz el peli rosado sonriendo_ Estoy en casa.

_ Bienvenido_ dijo sonriéndole el abuelo de cabello blanco.

Pese a presenciar esa escena, Lucy no supo qué hacer, ni que decir, no podía interrumpir aquel preciado momento, pero una sonrisa surcó su rostro. Natsu era un desconocido, y pese a que ella lo era para él también, le había confiado uno de los grandes momentos de su vida.

Luego el peli rosa salió jalándola nuevamente, con los niños a quienes dio pasteles y golosinas, Lucy también, extrañamente disfrutaba ese tiempo, ese valioso tiempo, sonreía sinceramente, olvidando todo lo demás, que era exactamente lo que Natsu quería lograr, tenía la cámara en mano, posiblemente, le faltaría memoria.

_ No sabía que los orfanatos fueran tan divertidos_ dijo la rubia sonriendo.

_ ¡Por supuesto!_ sonrió y luego se puso serio_ Es una solución al dolor que se siente estar solo… Entonces, en Fairy Tail, el orfanato creado por Mavis Vermillion, encuentras amigos, compañeros… una familia, entonces puedes llamarle hogar, y siempre tienes un lugar donde regresar_ sonrió nuevamente a la chica que nuevamente se sintió incomoda a su lado_ Espero haberte alegrado.

_ ¡Claro que sí!_ se sonrojo, él estaba pensando en ella, todo el tiempo.

_ Entonces ahora puedo tomar esas imágenes que tanto quiero.

Llegaron a otro parque, y ella se sorprendió pues, aún no se cumplía la hora del almuerzo. La vida que había vivido hasta ese momento había sido un cuento de hadas, ella una hermosa princesa condenada a sonreír pues su vida era caóticamente feliz y no tenía ningún problema. Era una muñeca, una simple marioneta.

Natsu se percató que la mujer frente a él, nuevamente caía en la melancolía, por eso comenzó a cantar y a bailar, llamando su atención.

_ "¡Deja de llorar tus lagrimas! te van a hogar, sálvate, y no te fallare, echa a andar y si la vida te pisa, desenvaina una sonrisa y vuélvete a levantar, deja de llorar tus lagrimas te van a hogar, sálvate y no te fallare, echa a andar y si la vida te pisa desenvaina una sonrisa y vuélvete a levantar"_ dijo dándole una enorme sonrisa.

_ Mago de Oz_ dijo en un susurro sonriendo.

_ Esa canción me la cantaba una amiga cuando estaba triste_ sonrió nuevamente.

_ ¿Una amiga? Debe ser una persona muy sabia_ dijo curiosa.

_ No tan sabia, solo que no le gustaba ver a la gente triste… "Deja de Llorar, tus lagrimas te van a ahogar"_ repitió más para sí que para la rubia.

_ Natsu… ¿Puedo contratarte?_ dijo de pronto sacándole de sus pensamientos.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Ahora?_ respondió curioso y sorprendido.

_ ¡Vamos! Será divertido, además, aún nos queda tiempo_ dijo tirándole.

Y ahora el peli rosado quien veía como la rubia le tiraba de la mano… Suave… Manos pequeñas y suaves, tibias, no calidad ni frías, la temperatura perfecta. Además, la sonrisa con la que le miraba, era muy diferente a la de todas las demás personas que le habían contratado ¿Ella sabía que él era muy malo para entender situaciones? No, ¡Eran completos extraños! Ella se casaba mañana… Era imposible no pensarlo.

Natsu se detuvo y comenzó a sacarle fotos a la rubia, no importaba que mal saliera, la sonrisa de ella era la más hermosa que había visto, en poco tiempo olvidaron lo que realmente habían ido. Parecían dos niños chiquitos, jugaban y reían, rodaban por el pasto, cantaban cada 5 minutos una canción diferente, y utilizaban las bancas como escenario, al igual que un musical, la rubia, nunca se había divertido tanto, y el peli rosado parecía estar en su entorno natural.

_ Gracias por esta mañana_ dijo la rubia sonriendo como nunca.

_ Estoy cansado…_ dijo reclamando con cara de sueño.

_ ¡Oye! Tú fuiste quien comenzó, Natsu_ protestó molesta.

_ Solo era una broma, Lucy_ dijo sonriendo.

El peli rosado sacó una última foto, de la rubia haciendo un puchero frente a su comentario, y cuando iba a repetir la toma, su cámara captó un incomodo momento. Más aun cuando la rubia se estaba divirtiendo y riendo como nunca. No supo que decir, entonces, nada. Las acciones valen mucho más que las palabras. Hiso que ella viera esa escena tan borrosa, luego él se coloco detrás, y frente a la vista de Lucy, acercó el zoom de la cámara, y mientras Lucy abría los ojos con sorpresa, el flash se disparó haciendo que "Esa" persona diera vuelta, antes de afrontar ese incomodo momento, Natsu se puso el gorro de la chaqueta y camino abrazando a Lucy, que estaba semiinconsciente a su lado, miró atrás solo por curiosidad pero se dio cuenta que todo seguía igual.

_ Lo siento Lucy, pero no quería ser cómplice. Mi cámara lo capto por casualidad… Lo siento mucho_ dijo nuevamente.

_ Yo… Loke me… Loke me engaña…_ decía aterrada de mencionarlo, afirmándose del chico que la mantenía de pie.

_ Vámonos_ la llevó hasta donde habían dejado el Jeep de la rubia, él se subió de piloto y la sentó a su lado.

Condujo hasta el edificio en donde vivía Lucy, en el trayecto, se fijó en que la rubia miraba por la ventana, su perfecta mejilla se dibujaba en la luz, sabía que estaba llorando, no decía algo, no se movía, él recién la conocía, pero sabía que no se merecía eso. Se estacionó en el espacio correspondiente, bajó poniendo los pies bien firme en el suelo, luego dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta de copiloto en donde ella bajaba la mirada. No hubo mucho que decir, él ya sabía que tenía que hacer, le desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad que le había amarado también, y la tomó en brazos. Ella recargo su cabeza en su hombro, y paso sus brazos sobre los hombros de él, ocultando su cara.

No había tiempo que perder, el chico llegó hasta donde estaba el encargado del edificio con Lucy en brazos, el encargado se sorprendió, más, no dijo algo.

_ ¿Me puede abrir la puerta del departamento de Lucy, por favor?

_ Sígueme…

- Fin Flash Back-

_ Lucy…_ dijo Natsu al verla salir, demacrada.

_ Natsu… Hay no… No me mires… Estoy horrenda_ dijo cubriéndose.

_ No, no, esta cansada, solo es eso…_ dijo Levy mirándola.

_ No le mientas, parece un espantajo_ dijo cruelmente el peli rosado.

_ ¡Natsu!_ Levy le había dado una pequeña patada en la pierna.

_ ¡Eso dolió, maldición! ¿Qué carajo te pasa?_ gritó enojado.

_ No peleen, tengo… Levy, ¿Me puedes ayudar a… cargar la basura?_ La rubia la guió hasta una enorme bolsa negra en su habitación.

_ ¿Qué es?

La pequeña peli azul que no aparentaba tener más de 15 años, revolvió el contenido de la bolsa de basura, eran trapos, interminables metros de tela, visillos, blanco… Blanco como el… ¡Vestido! Al percatarse del hecho, dio vuelta todo en la alfombra, y comenzó a unir algunas piezas, pudo descubrir parte del velo, la falda hecha girones, los brazos en tiras y parte de la cola rasgada hasta la confusión.

_ Sé que ver a Loke con otra en el parque a través de mi cámara no fue la cosa más agradable que has visto, pero… Tengo un plan para que puedas vengarte de él_ dijo Natsu apareciendo por la puerta.

_ Natsu, no empieces, ¿No ves acaso? Lucy está destrozada y tú con tus planes infantiles…

Por cierto, Natsu y Levy se conocían de antes, Lucy no pudo sorprenderse cuando Levy llegó y lo primero que vio fue a Natsu haciendo un tecito, Lucy que estaba recostada, dormida, con la cara hinchada y los ojos rojos, al igual que sus parpados, saltó de un golpe con el grito que Levy pegó. Bueno, al fin, cuando le explicó el peli rosado todo, quiso llamar a Loke para encontrarse en algún lugar y así ella le golpearía tan duro en sus partes nobles que… Quedaría sin ganas de tener hijos.

Volviendo al tema del plan maestro de Natsu…

_ Escucha Lucy, Loke es una persona medianamente famosa ¿Verdad?

_ Algo, si… De hecho sí.

_ Pues, muchas personas llegaran al matrimonio ¿Verdad?

_ 850 invitados._ afirmó Levy

_ Más de la mitad son políticos y gente de la farándula y medios_ dijo nuevamente de Dragneel.

_ Así es, también estarán todos sus compañeros de preparatoria y secundaria, yo solo invite a Levy-chan._ dijo seria Hearphilia.

_ Pues mañana… plántale en el altar_ dijo Natsu fácilmente.

_ ¿Qué? No, estás loco ¡Eso es imposible!_ Levy le interrumpió.

_ Aguafiestas_ susurró el Dragneel_ Escucha Lucy. Mañana los medios estarán en tu boda, todos los amigos de Loke, ¡Quedará en real vergüenza!_ gritó alegre el Dragneel.

_ Natsu eso es…_ dijo Levy con cara de asco.

_ Maravilloso_ dijo sonriendo tristemente la rubia.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Hasta aquí queda el capítulo de esta semana, ahora si les ha gustado no olviden dejar su comentario, si es que lo quieren poner. A Reino Inquieto (la autora) le carga que los escritores obliguen a sus lectores a dejar comentarios, asi que no los presionaré… Tanto. ¡Comenten!

Natsu: Tú de seguro hablas mucho…

Yo: ¿¡Na-Natsu!?  
Natsu: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?

Yo: Bien… creo… ¡Espera! ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

Natsu: Reino Inquieto me hace trabajar mucho.

Yo: ¡Pero tu creador es Mashima!

Natsu: Pero Reino Inquieto también me imagina, y sueña conmigo.

Yo: ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!

Natsu: Vengo con la historia.

Yo: Esto es de Locos… Bien… ¡Hasta la próxima!

XXxx: ¡Hasta la próxima!

Yo: ¿Qué fue eso?

Natsu: Nada, nada… ¡Lean mis historias!


	2. Chapter 2: Robando a la novia!

**¡Hola! Otra vez yo aquí, entregándoles una vez más un capítulo de esta maravillosa historia. Leí sus comentarios y me encantaron, ojala mucha gente más lea esto hasta el final.**

**Declaración: FAIRY TAIL y sus respectivos personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Hiro Mashina, la historia es original de Reino Inquieto ¡Evitemos el plagio! **

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

__ "¿Hola? Habla Lucy Heartphilia…"_ dijo por su teléfono._

__ "¿Lucy? Tu voz suena cansada… Soy Natsu, lo siento por molestar pero quedan 2 horas para la boda, ¿Estás bien?"_ preguntó._

__ "Si lo estoy… Solo que me acosté y hoy desperté muy temprano, ayer rompí el vestido de novia que tenía preparado ¿Cómo puedo ser tan tonta? Levy insiste en que es una mala idea"_ dijo decaída._

__ "No te preocupes, espérame…"_ decidido se levantó._

__ "No volveré a confiar en otro hombre…"_ colgó el teléfono._

Natsu era un extraño para Lucy, Lucy era una extraña para Natsu, dos extraños que se conocieron por coincidencias y circunstancias irrelevantes para esta historia. Una boda.

¿Qué se vistiera decente? Ya lo sabía, por eso se había puesto una camisa blanca, unos jeans negros como su bléiser y su ya típica bufanda. Quería ayudar a Lucy, no por algo especial, simplemente había conocido a Loke, y había hecho sufrir a tantas chicas de la misma manera que, esta vez, creyó por primera vez, que el colorín recibiría una de las lecciones más dolorosas. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba engañando a la rubia sin que ésta se diera cuenta? Eso pensaba cuando se subió a una motocicleta rentada mientras estuviera en ese país no tan desconocido para él. Lucy era demasiado dulce para que le dañaran, Loke no la merecía… ¿Qué Lucy era dulce? Se estaba volviendo loco, pero dentro de su locura, le gustaba estar así, solo sonrió.

Tal vez mientras subiera los interminables pisos de ese edificio, podría sacar una mejor idea de esos pensamientos. Lucy tenía una de las sonrisas más bonitas que él había logrado tomar en una fotografía, y no era por la perfección de sus dientes y su roja y delicada boca, era porque cuando lo hacía, sonreía de verdad… Lucy era alguien especial, y él solo quería ayudarla.

_ Hola… Soy Natsu Dragneel_ dijo al encargado, que lo miró de pies a cabeza_ ¿Puede anunciar mi llegada a Lucy Heartphilia?

_ Si…_ lo siguió mirando de mala manera, como si fuera un delincuente.

_ Soy Fotógrafo profesional_ dijo molesto_ ¿Y?

_ La futura señora le está esperando.

_ Gracias_ llegó y subió al ascensor.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Tocar una puerta y encontrarse con la mujer más guapa del mundo, no era normal. Él era fotógrafo ¡Había tomado miles de fotos para las revistas más vendidas! Sabía perfectamente de belleza, sabía cuando una hermosura era solo maquillaje y cuando era de verdad, cuando "eso" era de dentro y no solo una piel pasajera.

_ Hola Lucy_ dijo sorprendido_ Te ves… muy bien.

_ Gracias… ¡Tu también! Natsu…_ ella tomó su mano sin pena, y le arrastró al interior del departamento_ Si me hubieras avisado que ellas vendrían, no me hubieras tenido tan preocupada.

_ Pero por lo visto todo resultó bien_ sonrió a dos mujeres que estaban relajadamente tomando el té_ Gracias Mirajean, Erza.

_ Natsu… Lo que están haciendo, ¡Es algo loco y arriesgado! ¿Están seguros de esto? No habrá marcha atrás_ dijo Erza.

_ Lo sé… pero…_ el peli rosado miró a la rubia.

_ No quiero que te metas en problemas por culpa mía_ dijo Lucy mirando fijamente a Natsu con ojos de tristeza.

_ ¡Problemas es mi segundo nombre!_ gritó alegremente.

Mirajean Strauss, una de las modelos más jóvenes y hermosas, además de famosas, estaba en esa habitación, a su lado, había una mujer igual de hermosa, probablemente alguna estilista o algo por el estilo, Erza Scarlette resaltaba por tener un cabello rojo, largo y lacio. Ambas habían hecho el vestido que ahora Lucy tenia puesto, entre las dos la habían arreglado sin preguntar algo.

Natsu le sonrió por última vez, se despidió y agradeció a sus amigas, montó en la motocicleta nuevamente y condujo a la iglesia, en dónde veía perfectamente el panorama. La gente comenzaba a llegar y él debía cumplir su deber hasta el final, foto tras foto, captar el momento exacto en cuanto Loke de León hiciera su aparición, que no sería tan tarde, por el momento los padrinos y padres estaban recibiendo y dando la bienvenida a los invitados ¿Cuánto tiempo puede pasar? Pues el tiempo es realmente relativo, no se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba dentro de la iglesia y comenzaba el plan.

Había mucha gente desconocida, él solo pudo ver a Levy que lo miraba enfadada, sabía que era algo que no debían hacer, pero, su rubia amiga poca atención le había prestado a sus útiles concejos, prefirió arriesgarse junto a un desconocido. Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, algo muy dentro de ella se alegraba de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

La música nupcial comenzó, y Natsu supo que tenía que pasar lo más inadvertidamente posible, él, en esa fiesta era un simple fotógrafo, no conocía a los novios más que solo de vista y porque, pues, le habían contratado, tal vez deberían advertirles a los novios que los fotógrafos también pueden interferir en una boda.

Aparecieron las madrinas, y también la dama de honor, Levy realmente se veía hermosa con un vestido celeste cielo, su belleza infantil seguramente hubiera atraído a uno de sus amigos… tal vez. Bien, no debía distraerse, estaba cerca de la puerta, y nadie notaba en su presencia pues con la cámara video en mano, su rol era el normal, afuera, sin embargo, le esperaba la motocicleta lista.

Tal como había dicho, Lucy era la mujer más hermosa que había visto, su vestido recortaba suave y delicadamente en su silueta, las curvas que muchas envidiarían. Loke se podía ver sorprendido, ponía en esos momentos, los ojos que todo novio ponía, pero Lucy no. Lucy no sonreía, y aunque no muchos percataban en este detalle, una falta de emoción, Natsu sabía que el plan estaba bien.

La ceremonia comenzó, y si mal no recordaba el peli rosa, el hombre rubio canoso, con mirada cortante era el padre de Lucy, Jude Heartphilia, tenía una cara de furia y desprecio incontable, seguramente odiaba la idea que su preciosa y linda hijita, adema de única, se casara con el tipo colorín, maestro de cuarta que además era la comidilla de la televisión nacional, la farándula pronto cubriría a la rubia, en esa iglesia habían al menos, una docena de reporteros.

_ Lucy, ¿Acepta usted a este hombre, para amarlo y respetarlo, en salud y enfermedad, todos los días de su vida, hasta que la muerte los separe?

_ Yo…_ la rubia miró a Loke, le sonreía tan sinceramente… ella lo quería, si… pero no le amaba, quería recordar los bellos momentos, quería recordar, si… pero solo se le venía a la cabeza ese día.

- Flash Back-

Se estaban divirtiendo, Natsu le había cantado una de las canciones más estimulantes para ese momento, _**"Deja de Llorar (y vuélvete a levantar)- Mago de Oz" **_ Quería terminar bien ese día, ese día al menos, ya tendría tiempo después, para descansar, toda la vida, de hecho, Loke no le permitiría trabajar, lo sabía porque él se lo había dicho. En ese momento solo quería agradecer el conocer a Natsu, un día antes de su boda, hubiera querido que antes, pero el tiempo no volvía.

No sabía que estaba haciendo Natsu, pero estaba detrás de ella, y le había puesto la cámara que traía aun prendida en el cuello, delante de sus ojos, veía borroso, pero él la estaba ajustando para ella, y de pronto, la imagen se hiso muy clara. Loke, besando y acariciando a una mujer un poco más mayor que ella, cabello rosado y con una bata blanca. El colorín, la engañaba, un día de la boda.

_ Lo siento Lucy, pero no quería ser cómplice. Mi cámara lo capto por casualidad… Lo siento mucho_ dijo suavemente y con un tono de tristeza, el flash se había disparado, no estaba mal tener una evidencia.

_ Yo… Loke me… Loke me engaña…_ aterrada se dio vuelta, ambos quedaron muy cerca por la correa de la cámara, pero no era momento para fijarse en esto, Lucy le miraba y Natsu le afirmó.

_ Vámonos_ la tomó en brazos prácticamente, se había puesto el gorro de su chaqueta para que Loke no sospechara que se trataba de ellos ¡Por qué! ¿Cuántos chicos de cabello rosado existen? Y aun más, ¿Cuántos de ellos acompañan a una rubia?

- Fin de Flash Back-

_ ¿Lucy?_ dijo sonriendo el colorín, nervioso de la duda de su novia.

_ ¡No!_ la rubia se soltó bruscamente de la mano de Loke, esa mano tan fría y que no le profesaba sentimiento alguno_ ¡No te hagas el inocente! No me quieres, yo tampoco te quiero.

Toda la gente se levantó de sus asientos asombrada, oh, pero Jude parecía disfrutar de la escena, solo faltaba que dijera "¿Quién quiere palomitas?", Levy estaba sentada, tranquila, al lado de Jude, que le sonrió con una dulce mirada, seguramente los dos únicos que no pusieron cara de horror e infinito nerviosismo.

_ ¡Lucy! Estas bromeando, por favor, padre, continúe…_ dijo mirando al sorprendido padrecito que nunca le había tocado algo así.

_ Pero..._ casar a dos que no se amaban, estaba prohibido.

_ ¡Vete al demonio, Loke!_ le gritó, soltándose de su nuevo agarre_ ¿Cuánto tiempo llegas engañándome? ¡Te ví!_ el sacerdote solo quedó callado, sorprendido, con los ojo abiertos, "pecado".

_ Lucy, te puedo explicar, no es lo que crees…

La rubia se dio media vuelta, y sacándose el dorado anillo, comenzó a correr, giró momentáneamente y le tiró la sortija al colorín que le miró sorprendido, los medios ¿Para qué decirlo? Quedaron sorprendidos por un momento, luego comenzaron a despedazar a Loke públicamente y al aire. La vergüenza caía en la carrera del profesor de Literatura, no había nada más que decir o hablar.

Natsu estaba afuera, montado en la motocicleta, esperando a Lucy que se subió rápidamente, desgarrando la cola de su vestido y también dejando atrás los tacones blancos. No podía decir que no había dudado, porque realmente lo había hecho. Pero aún así, arrancó si decir algo más.

Dentro de la iglesia todos estaban en una escandalosa discusión de quien tenía la culpa y quien era la víctima, bueno, Loke, salió corriendo a detener a su novia necia, él quedaría en ridículo si es que no salía del brazo casado con la maravillosa rubia. Varios corrieron tras la necia novia fugitiva, pero lo único que alcanzaron a ver fue como Natsu aceleraba con Lucy en su espalda, Loke también, sabía que ese fotógrafo no tramaba cosas buenas, pero robarle a su novia, seguramente ese tipo la había convencido de abandonarle…

_ Dragneel…_ dijo furioso y enmarcando las cejas.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_ ¿Jude-san, no sería buena idea consolar al novio?_ preguntó Levy.

_ Ese tipo no era para mi hija, es un alivio que no se haya casado ¡No cualquier profesorcito de cuarta tiene lo necesario para llevársela de mi lado! Le falta coraje, confianza, valentía, jamás pudo ganarme en un partido de ajedrez_ dijo felizmente_ Era un estirado ¡Le faltaba alegría!

_ ¿No estaba usted de acuerdo en esta boda?_ preguntó sorprendida.

_ Absolutamente, si ella hubiera aceptado, yo pararía tamaña estupidez fuera como fuera, ¡Si fuera necesario, hasta con mi propia muerte!

_ ah…_ Levy se sintió apenada, al menos ya sabía de donde su amiga había sacado lo testaruda.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*OO*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Natsu arrancaba, sentir el viento en la cara no le afectaba, sin embargo, algún transporte sí que le mareaba. No correría mucho, solo hasta la casa de Lucy que ya podía ver. Este era el último día en su país natal.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_ ¡Lucy! ¿Acaso estás loca?_ al llegar Levy la estrechó.

_ Hola, Levy-chan…_ sonrió agradecida.

_ Lucy…_ su padre susurró al entrar a su apartamento.

_ Papá…_ dijo poniendo ojos de borrego degollado.

_ Te lo dije… Ese tipo no te llega a los talones. Sabía que nunca debí dejarle entrar a mi casa, es un maldito aprovechado, no te preocupes princesa, ya verás como alguien que de verdad te merezca llegará a tu vida, personalmente te presentaré a buenas personas y…_ no pudo hablar más, la rubia le abrazaba desesperada y llorando

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Natsu se sintió… ¡Jodidamente bien! Rayos que si, había evitado que una chica linda se casara con un patan ¡Y podi volverlo a hacer! Ok. No. Tal vez se le estaba subiendo mucho a la cabeza el éxito de haberse robado a una novia del altar, jamás sabría que reacción pondría Loke al verle, hacia no mucho revisó su cuenta corriente, y allí estaba, el dinero del trabajo, los extras pagados, un bono, y el pasaje de regreso, nada pudo haberle salido mejor, pero en ese pequeño viaje, habían pasado cosas que no esperaba. Ahora mismo pensaba en las lágrimas que derramaría Lucy, y como él, no estaría para consolarla. Una sola vez en la vida le había pasado este maravilloso pensamiento, y no podía hacer mucho pues ya estaba a varios metros de altura y los edificios se veían como pequeños puntitos en color gris y de vez en cuando uno rojo.

_ Me divertí… ¿Eh?


	3. Chapter 3: Habia una vez

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Les gustan los fic's de música? Si les gusta, ¡Avísenme! Tengo varias ideas. Y tengo un capitulo de exorcistas, ¡Así que ya saben! Ustedes me apoyan, yo les escribo MUajajaMujajaj Mua MUa MUaahahajajajj *cof *cof.**

**Declaración: Fairy Tail y sus respectivos personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Hiro Mashima. La historia es original de Reino Inquieto ¡Evitemos el Plagio!**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O ***

Había una vez un chico que escapó de una situación que comenzaba a complicarle. Se llamaba Natsu Dragneel, tomaba fotografías como profesión, y le habían contratado para hacer buenas tomas en la boda de un joven profesor de Literatura y una dulce muchacha recién graduada de Astro-Físico. Una muchacha muy agradable, muy amable… Sobre todo, linda.

Ahora se encontraba regresando a la Patria, sentado y mirando por la ventana, estaba pensando, cosa rara en alguien tan impulsivo como él ¿Qué pensaba? Tal vez en gatos azules y voladores… Tal vez en un cabello rojo y que ardiera… no. Pensaba en lo divertido que se había puesto todo desde que conoció a Lucy, y aunque fuera extraño, él…

__Señores pasajeros, habla el capitán, por favor abrochen sus cinturones, en breve aterrorizaremos, gracias__ dijo el altoparlante.

No importaba que tanto se hubiera conllevado con sus clientes, ahora, jamás, nunca se volverían a ver. La sonrisa de Lucy en poco se le habría de olvidar, pronto hasta olvidaría el tono de su voz, olvidaría a Levy, a Loke no, ¡A su defensa! Robarse a la novia no estaba prohibido en el contrato que él había firmado, quizás desde el momento en que él no hiso, se comenzaría a firmar este acuerdo, pero no creía. Por cierto, no había avisado a sus compañeros que no estaría en casa… recordaba que lo llamaron cuando estaba en casa solo, la cantidad exorbitante de dinero que le habían ofrecido por un simple trabajo se convirtieron en kilos de carne asada, en ese momento no pensó en dejar avisado que se iría por unos días… Todo estaba bien ¿No?

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_ ¡Natsu! ¿En dónde demonios andabas?_ gritó un muchacho corriendo a pegarle.

_ ¡Eso duele maldición!_ dijo molesto, ¡Odiaba los transportes!

_ Erza llamó diciendo que estabas en el extranjero ¡Que tienes en la cabeza! ¿Por qué diablos no nos avisaste que estarías fuera el fin de semana?_ otro chico también le había pegado.

_ ¿Qué…?_ preguntó aturdido, pobre, tantos golpes…

_ ¿Qué demonios hiciste?_ el más delgado preguntó cruzando los brazos.

_ ¡En el extranjero! Ese tipo, Loke de León, te acusa de no sé qué… Llamó varias veces amenazándote_ dijo el más macizo.

_ Yo… Fui a tomar fotos a su boda…_ aclaró confundido.

_ Ya… ¿Y?_ dijeron al mismo tiempo.

_ Es una larga historia pero…

_ ¿Pero…?_ ambos al mismo tiempo, sin comprender.

_ ¡Es que me robé a su novia!_ sonrió rascándose la nuca.

_ Ah, era eso…_ ambos suspiraron_ Espera… ¡¿Qué?!

_ Estoy cansado…_ subió las escaleras y les dejó con la boca abierta.

Gray Fullbuster era modelo profesional, tenía 25 años, conocía a Natsu del Orfanato, se había casi criado juntos y luego se habían ido a vivir juntos. El Fullbuster estudió en el extranjero, Artes Plásticas. Era escultor y pintor, tenía un bar de hielo esculpido por él, le iba bien, no se quejaba.

Gajeell Redfox era un tipo de apariencia intimidante, había estudiado música, y a veces trabajaba y se ganaba la vida pacíficamente. Junto con Gray eran los que menos trabajaban pero tenían mayores ingresos, en cambio Natsu, trabajaba en muchos eventos, además de la revista "The Soccerer" para la que sacaba fotografías a los entrevistados por Jason.

Ahora ambos estaban de piedra, su compañero era impulsivo, si, y bastante revoltoso, descuidado y ¡Con un demonio! Hasta ellos creían que había sido un idiota al robarse una novia ¡Ni siquiera se lo esperaban de él! Era un tío raro, si, había que aceptarlo pero… ¡Arruinar una boda! Tanto valor o idiotez, Natsu Dragneel estaba perdido ¡Perdido!

_ ¡Natsu!_ el primero en reaccionar fue Gajeell_ ¿Cómo diablos te robaste a una novia? ¡Digo! ¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza?

_ Daaa, Cabello_ dijo irónicamente, ok, Natsu no era un genio de las indirectas.

_ Explícate, no puedes ir por la vida arruinando bodas_ dijo Gray.

_ Ese tipo la engañaba, ¿Qué quieren que hiciera? Estaba con ella cuando lo descubrimos muy acaramelado con otra. Sus lágrimas me conmovieron.

_ Eso no es todo ¿verdad? ¡¿Por qué rayos tenias que entrometerte?!_ grito Gajeell.

_ Es que Lucy era muy simpática_ los ignoró.

_ Lucy era simpática_ repitió Gray_ ¡¿LUCY?! ¡Lucy! ¡¿Que Lucy era simpática!? Genial, este tipo se ha vuelto loco.

_ ¿Qué tiene de malo?_ seguía ignorando el problema.

_ Natsu, cuando conoces a una persona no la llamas por su nombre ¡Menos si es la persona que te contrató! No seas idiota, siempre debes tener respeto, además… ¿Simpática?

_ ¡Sí! Tenía la sonrisa más linda que he visto en mi vida_ dijo sonriendo.

_ ¿Linda?_ Gray estaba pensando_ ¿La encontraste linda?

_La encontró simpática y Linda_ dijo Gajeell.

_ Natsu tú…

_ te enamoraste…

_ ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Cómo se les ocurre? ¿Qué es enamorarse?

_ Este tipo no está bien de la cabeza_ afirmó Gray.

_ Llamaré a Erza y a Mirajean, tienen que tomar un vuelo a primera hora, definitivamente no estás bien.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Lucy se estaba bañando, el agua recorría suavemente su cuerpo, en toda su vida había tenido un solo novio, Loke, y él… él siempre fue un caballero que no buscaba su cuerpo, como muchos. Loke era su novio, porque la había respetado en todo ese tiempo, porque no había tomado de ella más que sus besos y sus caricias. ¿Quién le devolvería esas carisias?

_ "_Hola, soy yo otra vez Lucy, este es el mensaje número 105, sé que no me quieres hablar, pero por favor cuando lo escuches, llámame, tenemos cosas que hablar. Bien, cuídate"__ buzón de voz de Loke.

Ella no le iba a contestar, no por más que le llamará. Ahora solo debía concentrarse, se tomaría unas vacaciones de 2 años a bordo de un crucero que la llevara por todo el mundo. Eso o se pondría a trabajar como Loca, lo bueno de su trabajo, es que podía trabajar desde su casa, y así, evitar a los medios y a Loke.

_ ¡Lu-chan! Ya hice lo que me dijiste, compré varias acciones a un elevado precio del orfanato Fairy Tail.

_ Gracias Levy-chan ¿Sabes? No tengo idea de lo que haré con mi vida desde ahora en adelante.

_ ¿Cómo que no sabes?

_ Eso… No lo sé.

_ Lucy… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

_ Claro Levy, ¿Qué sucede?

_ Es que… Esto quería preguntártelo desde la boda, pero no hubo tiempo… Así que… Está bien, seré directa. ¿Qué pasó entre tú y Natsu?

Pregunta demasiado directa, tanto, que el café que la rubia tomaba, fue escupido de su boca al suelo, atorándose. Levy, la pequeña peli azul había alcanzado a ver la reacción de su amiga, sorpresa y nerviosismo. Oh, sí, el fotógrafo había dejado más que una simple tarjeta de memoria llena de fotos en ese país.

_ No me digas Lu-chan…_ sonrió malévolamente.

_ ¿Qué? ¡NO! No es lo que crees_ agitó las manos en negación.

Fue por una toalla de papel a la cocina, y también debía cambiarse la playera. Suficiente tiempo, pensó la peli azul que sacó una blackberry de su bolso y buscó en sus contactos un número particular. Como abogada no permitiría que Natsu robara algo y quedará impune.

_"_¿Hola? Te contaré una historia… Había una vez un chico de cabello rosado que interrumpió una boda, secuestrando a la novia de un terrible destino. Pero el chico se fue, dejando a la rubia novia sola y…"_

__ "No me digas que por allá también es lo mismo"_

__"¿Qué pasó?"_

__"Natsu no deja de hablar de lo dulce, linda, tierna y encantadora que es Lucy, de hecho, ni siquiera a salido de la habitación oscura. Seguramente revelando fotos de su viaje"_

__"Oh… Eso suena interesante. Gray, tengo un plan ¿Si?"_

__"¿Esto tiene que ver con un plan maestro que incluye casualidades increíbles?"_

__ "¿Acaso te contó que soy amiga de Lucy?"_

__ "Levy… De lo único que habla es de ese viaje ¡Es increíble!"_

__ "Llámame en dos horas, tenemos mucho que planear"  
_ "Oh, ya lo creo"_

_ ¿Levy, estás hablando con alguien?

_ Estaba hablando con un cliente "Muy importante"

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Tal vez no fuera el mejor tipo- ayuda a una ancianita a cruzar la calle y luego en un parque regaña a un niño que está tratando mal a un debilucho- Tal vez no tuviera un gran físico- Tomaba fotos y los músculos de sus brazos se marcaban- Tal vez no tuviera la sonrisa perfecta- Estaba sonriendo a Lucy, Lucy se levantó de las tinieblas solo por su sonrisa- Y tal vez no fuera el indicado para decirlo. Pero en ese momento estaba en la pieza oscura, donde revelaba todas sus fotos, tenía dos cámaras, la digital era para su trabajo, la otra, era para enmarcar buenos momentos. La tarjeta de memoria había costado el precio justo, ni más, ni menos, las fotos de la boda fueron a parar donde Loke. Las fotos del parque y el orfanato, llegaron directamente a manos de Lucy Heartphilia.

Lo que estaba revelando era un rollo de imágenes que sacó por mero interés, árboles floreciendo, niños jugando, el cielo, las nubes, algunas flores y recordaba que había tomado una fotografía de Lucy. Sin tan solo hubiera sonreído, la hubiera recordado siempre sonriendo, pero no. Estaba decaída, con los ojos llorosos, y con un aura pensativa y triste. Ok, esa foto era personal, la separaría de las demás. Ni siquiera sabía por qué, pero la estaba guardando en su billetera, en uno de esos bolsillos que uno pocas veces abre. Era su tesoro. Casualmente en esa triste foto, había retratado algo importante, la imagen era perfecta. La mejor fotografía que en su vida había sacado.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_Soy Levy McGarden y traigo noticias de su hija Lucy_ dijo a un gran portón de acero que se abría.

_ ¡Señorita Levy!_ grito una mujer corriendo hacia ella.

_ Hola, Spetto-san…

_ ¿¡Le ha ocurrido algo a la niña Lucy!?

_ Si… Pero no es algo malo. ¿Esta Jude-san?

_ Si, en la cocina. Últimamente está muy extraño, ¿Sabe? Cocina galletas y canta amablemente ¡Amablemente!

_ ¿¡Ahhh!? Eso es extraño…

_ ¡Oh, pero véalo usted misma!

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_ Jude-san tengo noticas para usted de su hija_ dijo Levy.

_¿De Lucy-chan? ¡Oh, Levy-chan! Qué bien, esas son buenas noticias. ¿Qué le sucedió a mi niña?_ preguntó cocinando.

_ Verá… Jude-san, ¿Recuerda a Loke?

_ ¡NO ME MENCIONES A ESE TIPO!_ gritó furioso, Levy tuvo un escalofrío_ ¿Qué sucede?

_ Eje je je Disculpe Jude-sama ¿Pero qué tipo de yerno le gustaría tener?_ preguntó ya cambiando el tema.

_ Mmmm Realmente, alguien decidido. Fuerte y varonil, ¡Odio a esos tipos que no saben hacer algo bien! Ese Loke, era un inútil, con que sepa hacer una pajarera, estoy más que contento… mmmm ¡Un muchacho trabajador! Alegre y comprometido. ¿Pido mucho?_ preguntó mostrándole un retrato de Superman.

_ ehhhh… ¿Realmente existe?_ preguntó ella apenada.

_ Levy-chan… No importaría si fuera un verdadero idiota, o un tonto, pero el requisito más grande que le pido a un novio de Lucy, es que, pueda ser capaz de dar su vida por mi hija._ sonrió, maduramente, Levy sonrió.

_ Jude-san… ya veo._ tomó sus cosas y se despidió_ Ahora me iré ¿Quiere que le diga algo a Lucy?

_ No te preocupes Levy-chan._ sonrió.

_ Otra pregunta ¿Le gustan las fotografías?

_ Levy-chan, estudié artes plásticas…

_ ¿Sí? Qué bien…

La muchacha se fue.

_ ¿Fotografías? Esta niña…_ miró una fotografía oculta que tenia oculta en un escritorio_ Lucy…_ la foto mostraba a la rubia riendo, mientras el chico ese, el fotógrafo de cabello rosado sostenía su mano. No se habían dado cuenta que la Web-Cam estaba prendida, y Lucy, tenía la cara demacrada, llorosa, ojeras, pero tenía una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, fue el día antes de la boda, él se calló ¿Para qué hablar? Ese peli-rosa… había que ser tonto.


	4. Chapter 4: Un sabor en la boca

_… Natsu, deberías ver mi nueva galería de arte, ¿Sabes que me dieron un nuevo premio debido a mi hermoso "David de Hielo"? A eso si debes llamarle arte y sacarle fotografías cerebro de lava_ dijo paseándose en medio de un banquete.

_ La verdad es que todo esto es tan elegante…_ dijo Gajeell con las manos en sus pantalones lisos de color negro_ Tan elegante que me hace sentir un bicho raro.

_ ¡Ustedes son unos bichos raros! Pero como les estaba diciendo mis obras están siendo apreciadas después de tanto esfuerzo… ¿No lo crees, Natsu?_ preguntó mirando a su compañero.

Natsu tenía "esa" mirada, pensativo, como si no hubiera escuchado algo. Con una cámara digital colgada en el cuello, con las manos en los pantalones y algo encorvado. Zapatillas verdes, pantalón champagne y camisa blanca con pequeños cuadros de bordes negros, además, traía puesto unos lentes y el flequillo del cabello, atrapado con un prendedor hacia atrás, con la típica bufanda blanca atrapada en su cuello. El muchacho de cabello rosado, ignoraba todo a su alrededor.

_ ¿Natsu?_ preguntó una vez más Gray desconcertado.

Toda esa comida, servida en esos platos, no era una gran cantidad, pero había costado mucho dinero, él lo sabía, frutos rojos en una mesa y luego frutillas con crema. ¿Qué no sería mejor dejar todas las frutas sobre una mesa y que cada quien escogiera con que prepararse cada cosa con lo que más le gustara? Además, algo le perturbaba, y era tal su naturaleza, que creía ya viajar mucho más allá que a unos metros de sus amigos, estaba sintiendo un desdoblamiento extensivo y excesivo estando despierto. Algo lo atormentaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

_ ¡Natsu!_ Gray alzó su puño. Recientemente le había estado llamando y el peli-rosado no le contestó, por lo que simplemente lo golpeó fuertemente para que le hiciera caso.

_ Auch…_ dijo tranquilamente sobándose la cabeza_ Gray… ¿Te enojarías si me voy? No me siento bien.

_No, pero ¿Qué pasa?_ dijo Gray mirando su espalda, ya iba caminando hacia la salida, pero se volteó.

_ Nos vemos…_ Gray le vio sonreír, calmado y tranquilo… ¿Hace cuanto le había visto así?

_ ¿No que se sentía mal?_ preguntó Gajeell viendo también al peli-rosado que había escogido una terrible excusa para marchar de ese lugar.

_ Gajeell, Gajeell, mi pobre chico metalero, nunca aprenderás…_ le puso una mano en el hombro y se marcho, sus invitados no se atenderían solos.

_ ¿Por qué él entendió y yo no?_ suspiró_ Aún más ¿Con quién hablo?_ miró hacia todas partes, estaba solo_ ahuuuu…_ exclamó como una queja.

Mientras tanto, Natsu corría rápidamente por todos lados, sin evitar siquiera a la gente en la calle, cargada de cosas y abrigada por la nieve y el viento ¿Cuánto había pasado? Estaba en invierno, se estaba ahogando… ¡Se ahogaba si pronto no corría! Se desabrochó bruscamente la camisa, haciendo saltar los botones, mostrando ya la musculosa blanca que llevaba debajo. No quería… No quería estar de esa forma ¡Odiaba el tiempo! Frenar el reloj era imposible… Si tan solo las cosas no se dieran de tal manera, tal vez algo nuevo hubiera ocurrido en su existencia, pero no…

_ Mira-chan, por favor… ¡Déjame ver a Lisanna!_ dijo por teléfono.

_ "_¿Natsu? ¿Por qué…? Es decir, ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Te sientes bien?"_ _preguntó la albina muy preocupada a través de la línea.

_ Tengo que verla… ¡Tengo que verla!_ dijo con insistencia.

__"Sabes que aunque vengas, nada cambiara"_ _dijo asustada.

_ No importa ¡Estoy fuera! Abre la puerta, por favor… Si no la abres, yo… Yo…_ estaba apoyado en el marco de una puerta verde.

_ ¿Si no abro qué?_ dijo Mirajean apareciendo por la puerta.

_ Si no abres romperé la ventana para entrar_ dijo seriamente.

_ ¿Natsu? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Desde dentro de la casa, una chica en silla de ruedas le observaba, sin comprender la situación, pero se sobresaltó e impresionó, cuando el muchacho peli-rosado pasó al interior de la casa sin ser invitado a hacerlo. ¿Cuánto había sido? Para ella unos meses, para él más de dos años. Que tuviera débiles las piernas era una cosa incorregible en 6 meses, después de 2 años y medio de inmovilidad.

_Lisanna… por favor, dime que es mentira_ rogó sonrojado y con la respiración entrecortada.

_ No lo es_ le sacó la lengua_ Vamos Natsu, solo serán unos meses.

_ ¿Meses? ¿¡Meses!? La última vez que nos separamos, dijiste días, y esos días se transformaron en 2 años, Lisanna.

_ Jajajjaj ¿Por qué no olvidas el pasado? Eso me lo dijiste tú mismo ¿O ya no lo recuerdas?_ preguntó sonriéndole.

_ ¡Exacto! Ya se me olvido_ dijo algo triste_ Pero no te perdonaré si te demoras demasiado ¡O si no! Tendré que sacar la foto perfecta a otra chica_ amenazó inflando los mofletes, haciendo un puchero.

_ ¡¿Ahhhhh?!_ alegar era importante_ ¡De eso nada!

_..._ la vio pasivo, y con compasión.

_ Natsu…_ llamó sonriendo con la misma cara que el chico.

_ ¿Hmm?_ preguntó queriendo saber lo que ocurría.

_ No olvides tu promesa_ dijo sonriendo.

_ ¡Hmmmm! Claro_ afirmó sonriendo.

_ ¡Y no me refiero a la fotografía!_ condujo su silla, chocando las piernas de Natsu_ ¡Baka!

_ ¡Ite te te! ¡Eso duele Lisanna!_ dijo enojado.

_ Cuando la encuentres, tienes que avisarme_ le sacó la lengua, y le dio la espalda, ignorándolo_ Mira-nee, voy a ordenar mis cosas.

_ Está bien, ¿No te despedirás de Natsu?_ preguntó ignorando lo ocurrido entre los dos menores.

_ ¿Despedirme? ¡Será un hasta pronto!_ se giró levemente y luego avanzó hasta desaparecer.

La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, miró el cielo, las estrellas estaban llenando la manta de Zeus, desbordarían la bóveda estelar ¿Era posible esto en invierno? ¡A quien le importaba!, sacó su cámara del bolso que todo el rato había llevado cruzado en el pecho, enfocó suavemente, y disparó. Una luna enorme, unas estrellas brillantes como los más bellos ojos, y un negro fondo manchado con marcas lilas y moradas, las posibilidades, iban de 1 a 10.000.000 en su contra. Suspiró. Volver a encontrar a la chica perfecta y no dejarla ir, la promesa que le había hecho hacia tres años a Lisanna, sería casi imposible de cumplir, no hace mucho, se había dado cuenta que todas las súper modelos, y gente famosa que entrevistaba, eran ordinarias… Ya no le hacían juego.

Seguía caminando, con las manos embutidas dentro de los bolsillos del costado de sus pantalones, pensando, tenía hambre. Dejar la exposición de Gray había sido una mala idea, allí estaban sirviendo comida gratis. Sin embargo, despedirse de Lisanna era algo importante, y que no podía dejar pasar. La última vez que se habían despedido, la volvió a ver en una vitrina y por televisión como "La reportera Lisanna Strauss que ha quedado en coma después de un accidente…" 15 años de cárcel no ayudarían a los dos años que ella no había abierto los ojos ni sabido del mundo exterior. Tenerla en la Tierra de los vivos era bueno, y que ahora volviera a marchar para tratarse era difícil.

Ningún pensamiento podía prepararlo para lo que sus ojos veían…

"…**Todos necesitamos un hogar, has tu aporte voluntario. Orfanato Fairy Tail, las hadas queremos volar" **Una enorme publicidad estaba en la pantalla principal de la gran ciudad, y la persona que auspiciaba el aporte voluntario, era nada más y nada menos que… ella, la rubia que él se había robado.

_ Es la millonaria esa._ escuchó el rumor.

_ ¿Cuál?_ preguntaron.

_ ¡Ya sabes! Esa que el fotógrafo de robó de la boda ¿Cómo es que se llamaba?

_ Lucy Heartphilia.

_ ¡Esa! No lo culpo, realmente es una belleza

Se giró inmediatamente, pero nadie estaba ya allí, es decir, había miles de personas, pero nadie comentando lo recién escuchado. Suspiró. ¿Cómo le diría a Lisanna que había encontrado a la chica perfecta y que la había dejado ir? Un momento… ¿Socia del orfanato Fairy? ¡OK! Esto sería un juego de niños.

**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

_ Mi nombre es Lucy Heartphilia, y me impresiona la cantidad de cuadros que posee esta colección_ dijo la rubia, con un vaso de jugo en las manos._ Me gustaría presentar mis respetos al artista.

_ Si, cuesta admitirlo, pero ese idiota tiene talento gee hee_ sonrió Gajeell haciéndole una seña_ Sígueme y te llevaré a él.

_ Muchas gracias, RedFox-san, al principio estaba perdida en esta ciudad, pero como soy una de las colaboradoras en el orfanato, no pude negarme a esta invitación_ sonrió.

_ Sé que Gray tiene una sorpresa, aunque no me la quiso contar, para no arruinar la "intriga" ¿Por qué será? Si no le he contado a alguien lo de la sorpresa_ dijo reflexionando, a la rubia le resbaló una gotita.

Vestida con una falda negra, una blusa de mangas amplias de color naranja y un chaleco de lana café, al igual que las botas, y los accesorios sobre la blusa, los aros y tonalidades del maquillaje eran anaranjados y cremas, realmente era una belleza, por lo mismo nadie la culpó de abandonar a Loke, ese tipo valía realmente poco.

Gray la vio caminar directamente hacia él, tenía una verdadera suerte de conocer a una de las mujeres más bellas, aunque en su medio, y en el de sus amigos, ver mujeres bellas era común, escucharlas huecas también. Saberlas tontas, era lo peor.

_ Gray Fullbuster_ dijo extendiendo su mano, sonriendo.

_ Lucy Heartphilia_ dijo también tomando suavemente su mano.

Gray inmediatamente la inspeccionó, vestía perfectamente bien, maquillaje lindo, no cargado, ni sexy ni coqueto, lindo. Cabello rubio natural, oh si, él sabía reconocer el cabello natural de uno teñido. Manos suaves y agiles, una persona de contextura algo voluminosa, fría pero carismática, con una manicura perfecta.

_ Tienes interesantes pinturas y esculturas, Gray-san_ dijo la chica admirando.

_ Oh, tienes buen gusto, Lucy-san_ dijo el artista sonriendo._ No lo digo por egocentrismo, muchos críticos han valorado mis obras.

_ Lo sé_ dijo la rubia sonriendo_ ¡Apareces mucho en The Sorcerer!

_ Jajajajaj_ el chico sonrió sinceramente_ Que graciosa Lucy-san, ojala hubiera estado uno de mis amigos aquí. Es fotógrafo, muy carismático.

_ Oh no, ya no, Intento pasar lo más lejos posible de los fotógrafos_ sonrió.

_ Jajajaja Muy divertida, Lucy-san_ dijo nuevamente.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

__"¿Hola?"_ preguntó alguien desde el otro lado de la línea._

__ "Lucy ¿Me recuerdas?"_ preguntó más exaltado._

__ "Na-Natsu… ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? ¡Espera! ¿Sucede algo malo? ¡Acaso olvidé algo importante!"_ preguntó la rubia desesperada_ "¡Lo sabia! ¿Vas a intentar chantajearme por las fotos en las que salgo como zombie, verdad? ¡No tengo dinero, enserio!"_ volvió a decir frustrada._

__ "¿Dinero? ¿De qué hablas?"_ preguntó extrañado_ "Jajajjaj Lucy, eres rara"_

__ "¡No quiero que un raro como tú me lo diga!"_

Ambos, en diferentes partes, a través del móvil, sonrieron, no sabían que el otro también lo había hecho. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, Natsu había salvado la vida de Lucy… ¿Acaso Lucy podría salvar la vida de Natsu? Por qué se estaba hundiendo cada vez más en algo siniestro y sin salida.

__"No sabía que eras colaboradora del orfanato"_ dijo cambiando el tema._

__ "Ahhh si… Financie… junto con mi padre, algunos anuncios publicitarios… En países cercanos… esta la publicidad"_ dijo algo avergonzada._

__ "¿No sientes extraño? Yo soy un desconocido, y tú eres una princesa millonaria"_ dijo alegremente._

__"Soy una desconocida para ti, un fotógrafo trabajador"_ dijo algo triste._

__"Tienes razón, somos muy diferentes"_ dijo serio, aunque ella no se lo pudiera imaginar de ese modo._

__" ¿De eso me querías hablar?"_ preguntó la rubia, cortante._

__"¿Eh? ¿De qué?"_ preguntó sorprendido._

__" De lo del orfanato ¿No era por eso acaso que me llamaste?"_ preguntó seria._

__"Ah… No… ¿Tienes tiempo? Necesitamos hablar"_

__"Lo hacemos ahora"_ dijo más extrañada._

__" Digo… Frente a frente ¡Odio entablar conversación a través de este medio!"_ exclamó enojado._

__"Entonces, tendríamos que juntarnos. ¿Pero dónde?"_

__"Mientras hablamos, estoy llegando a tu casa"_

__"¡No puede ser! No estoy en Magnolia…"_

__ "¿Ahhhhhh?"_

__"Salí este fin de semana…"_

__"Rayos… ¿Cuándo vendrás?"_

__ "1 semana"_

__ "¿¡Una semana!? ¿Qué haré en Fiore por una semana?"_

__ "¿Por qué?"_

__"Me quedé sin dinero efectivo, y dejé todo en mi país… solo traje el pasaporte y… 10.0 Jewells"_

__ "¿¡Ehhhh!?"_

__"Llamaré a Levy"_

__"Por favor… Creo que después de todo, es lo mejor"_

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_ ¡Plan en acción!_ dijo la pequeña peli azul.

_ ¡Plan en acción!_ repitió el muchacho artista.

_ Separarlos e impedir que se junten no suena tan alentador_ se deprimió la muchacha.

_ Lo sé, pero si tienen tanta química… van a terminar juntos.

_ ¿Y si no?

_ Será una pérdida de tiempo_ dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

_ Genial.

Algo malvado y oscuro, se estaba planeando a espalda de los principales involucrados en esta historia. Mientras tanto, estaban en países diferentes, y a una semana de poder volver a verse. ¿Qué tendría que decir Lucy? ¡Y cuales serian las intenciones de Natsu!


End file.
